


You’re My Ocean Painted Blue

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, like really it’s just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Viktor has multiple surprises for his fiancée and gets (almost) exactly what he wants in return.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	You’re My Ocean Painted Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The Ice Adolescence trailer got me deep in my feels about these boys, plus it was just Yuuri’s birthday, and my way of coping/celebrating was to write some post-canon goodness where Viktor gets absolutely railed. This is for day 10 of the NSFW challenge— doggystyle. Title from you! by LANY. 
> 
> ***Possible trigger warning for the humiliation tag, please feel free to skip if you don’t want spoilers! 
> 
> Yuuri calls Viktor a slut several times throughout the fic. It’s all very consensual and mixed in with copious amounts of praise. It’s also not a surprise to Viktor, in my mind they’ve already negotiated this and many other kinks. All this being said, if it’s not your thing or could be triggering to you, please move along and visit me for the next fic instead <3

Viktor hummed to himself as he sorted laundry. The soft skin between his legs brushed together with every movement, and he reveled in the feeling. He’d been buzzing the entire morning, blood thrumming in his veins at the thought of enacting the plan he’d carefully crafted over the last weeks. The clothes had come a couple days before, just in time for their back to back rest days. When Yuuri had mentioned that a book he’d ordered was ready to be picked up Viktor knew this was his perfect chance. 

Viktor wiggled his hips in excitement as he loaded the washing machine, enjoying the fabric swishing against his outer thighs. The stage was set, he just needed his fiancée. His fiancée who was predictably running later than he’d said. Just as a fond smile tugged at Viktor’s lips his phone buzzed where it sat on the dryer, the metallic vibrating setting his heart off at a gallop. 

_On my way home, sorry it took longer than expected! ___

__Viktor grinned as he read the text, shifting his weight so his bare thighs rubbed together again. He turned back to his laundry, moving faster now. He had to act quickly if he wanted to be in position when Yuuri returned. The bookstore was only a couple blocks away from their building and Yuuri walked fast. He threw the rest of the clothes in without paying much attention, haphazardly measuring out detergent and adjusting the settings. He’d just managed to shove the detergent back on the shelf and kick the half empty laundry basket aside when the front door opened. He took a deep breath, arranging himself in the pose he’d practice as he heard Yuuri kicking off his shoes and greeting Makkachin._ _

__“Viktor, did you remember eggs when you went to the store yes—“ Yuuri abruptly stopped when he rounded the corner, a strangled gasp leaning his mouth. Makkachin circled eagerly around his legs, unaware of the sudden tension radiating from his stunned father._ _

__“Yuuri! You’re home,” he said brightly, throwing a smile over his shoulder as if also completely oblivious to Yuuri’s reaction. “Yes, love, they’re in the fridge.”_ _

__Yuuri’s eyes slid down his body, from where the thin silk of his camisole did nothing to conceal his pebbled nipples to the line of his arched back to where his ass was cocked out at just the right angle to the line of the skirt sitting high on his thighs. His eyes darkened as they traced the bare skin between the skirt and the thigh high stockings he’d paired it with, tongue coming out to lick at his lower lip._ _

__“Where,” he asked, his rough voice sending shivers up Viktor’s spine, “have you been hiding that outfit?”_ _

__“Oh this?” He said with an air of innocence, straighten and twirling around so his skirt swished around his thighs. “It’s new. Do you like it?”_ _

__“Do I—?” Yuuri shook his head with a scoff, dropping his bag on the floor and moving forward. Makkachin sniffed at it eagerly, padding away with a huff when it became clear there was no food she could steal inside. Viktor’s attention was quickly pulled away from her as Yuuri stalked closer, crowding him against the washing machine and caging him in with his arms. One leg slid between Viktor’s, his hungry eyes locked on Viktor’s as he ground his hips forward, pressing his already hardening length into Viktor’s hipbone. He gasped in delight, bucking forward eagerly and rubbing his own half-hard cock against Yuuri in return._ _

__“Do you still need to ask if I like it?” Yuuri nearly growled. Viktor gulped, heart fluttering in his chest at his easy victory._ _

__“Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it,” he teased, though the breathless tinge to his voice made him sound more pouty than anything. Yuuri huffed out a laugh, one hand releasing his grip on the washing machine to trail his fingers over the skin above his stocking._ _

__“Yes, Vitya, I love it,” he confirmed, hand suddenly gripping at Viktor’s thigh to hoist it around his hip. Another delighted gasp escaped Viktor’s lips. His arms came up to wind around Yuuri’s shoulders, his hips arching to press harder into Yuuri’s warm hand. “I love it so much I want to bend you over right here and take you in it.” His hand slid up Viktor’s thigh as he spoke, fingers moving up under his skirt slow and deliberate and teasing._ _

__“Why don’t you, then?” Viktor suggested, and he wasn’t too proud to admit that he may have been begging a little bit._ _

__Yuuri laughed again, a mocking tinge to it now that had Viktor nearly panting and melting against him._ _

__“I can’t give you what you want too easily. You have to work for it sometimes.”_ _

__Viktor groaned, hips bucking forward again, trying to get some friction against his hard cock. Yuuri held him back easily, his hand finally moving to cup Viktor’s ass cheek. He hummed when he found it bare, giving it an appreciative squeeze._ _

__“Are you wearing something pretty under here for me?” He asked, fingers teasing higher in search of a waistband. And oh, that was a thought for a later date, but not a trail of thought he could get lost on in that moment. Yuuri’s brow furrowed in confusion when he found nothing as his fingers ventured further up. Viktor’s heart beat in his throat, fluttering wildly in anticipation of his second surprise being discovered._ _

__“Not exactly,” he breathed, voice high and eager. Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening in realization. His hand left Viktor’s ass to slip between them instead, sliding under the skirt with no teasing this time and palming Viktor's unclothed dick._ _

__“Fuck,” he said roughly, ripping his hand out from under Viktor’s skirt and stepping back. Viktor stumbled in surprise as his leg was dropped unceremoniously._ _

__“Yuuri?” He called, suddenly worried his fiancée didn’t like the surprise after all. His nerves were quickly squashed at the look on Yuuri’s face. His eyes blazed with a nearly feral desire. He looked like he wanted to devour Viktor._ _

__“Bedroom. Now.” He demanded, and Viktor didn’t think twice about obeying. He hurried past Yuuri toward their bedroom, his cock bouncing with every step and lifting the front of the skirt obscenely. Once in their room he whipped around, breath catching at the sight of Yuuri closing the door behind him, a crazed look still on his face. He felt dizzy with arousal, felt the flush high on his cheeks and the precome beading at the tip of his cock. He felt dangerously keyed up already, and Yuuri’d barely even touched him. Yuuri smirked as he stood waiting for further instruction, taking in his disheveled state with satisfaction. Viktor knew Yuuri got off on how easily he affected Viktor, how one dark look or stern word left him trembling and longing for more. He might be embarrassed if he weren’t so desperately turned on._ _

__“So pretty, all dressed up for me,” Yuuri purred, eyes sparkling when Viktor shuddered. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees.”_ _

__Viktor hastened to comply, twirling around and scrambling gracelessly onto the mattress. His skirt fluttered as he did so, the soft fabric just long enough to settle below the curve of his cheeks, keeping him teasingly out of view. Yuuri hummed in approval, and Viktor’s face heated even more at being able to please him. His head was already pleasantly fuzzy, the low hum that had been present in his veins all day kicking up a notch. Yuuri strode casually over to his bedside table, opening the door and tossing lube on the bed next to Viktor without speaking. Viktor wiggled in excitement when he pulled his sweater over his head and dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, his cock bobbing proud and hard and flushed as he straightened back up to fix Viktor with a dark look._ _

__“How long have you been planning this little surprise?”_ _

__Viktor swallowed hard, meeting Yuuri’s hungry gaze and feeling suddenly shy._ _

__“A couple weeks,” he admitted. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”_ _

__Yuuri looked him up and down, eyebrow raising and an appreciative grin tugging at his lips when he answered. “It certainly is nice.”_ _

__He moved back around the bed then, sliding onto the bed behind Viktor, his hands coming to rest on his hips._ _

__“More than nice,” he breathed, his hold on Viktor’s hips tightening and sending a shudder down his spine. “You’re exquisite, Vitya.”_ _

__A low moan fell from his mouth at the praise. He steeled himself, mouth working uselessly for a few seconds before he was able to bring himself to speak, to tell Yuuri the last thing he needed to know before Viktor could let go completely._ _

__“There‘s one more surprise,” he huffed out, voice high and barely recognizable as his own._ _

__“Oh?” Yuuri asked, seeming amused by his breathlessness, nudging forward to press his cock against the crease of Viktor’s ass through the skirt. “What are you hiding, Vitya? I already know you don’t have any pretty underwear on.”_ _

__“Why don’t you look and see?” He managed to get out._ _

__Yuuri hummed as if considering it, though Viktor knew he could never resist a mystery. He released his firm hold on Viktor’s hips to flip his skirt up, making a questioning noise when he found nothing underneath. Viktor couldn’t answer, instead reaching back with one hand to grab Yuuri’s hand and bring it to rest on his ass cheek. He took the hint, his other hand coming up to cup the other cheek. Viktor steadied himself as Yuuri spread him open, stilling as his slicked up entrance was revealed._ _

__“You stretched yourself out already?” He gasped, fingers digging into plush skin and muscle._ _

__“Yes,” Viktor whined, wiggling to show off his glistening hole. “I wanted to be ready for you.”_ _

__Yuuri was quiet for a moment, releasing Viktor’s cheeks without a word, and suddenly a sharp slap was ringing out in the room. Viktor moaned in surprise, his right ass cheek stinging with the force of the spank._ _

__“You’re such a slut,” Yuuri growled, delivering a sharp spank to the left cheek as well. Viktor whined, head dropping between his shoulders, hips tilting up to give Yuuri the best access to him. He was rewarded with two more slaps in quick succession. “If only people knew how easy you are. But it’s just for me, isn’t it?”_ _

__“Yes,” Viktor cried out as more spanks echoed in his ears, the stinging feeling shooting jolts of pleasure straight to his dick. Rough fingers yanked his stockings down to his knees, followed quickly by more slaps to the newly exposed skin. Yuuri’s hands came down on him again and again, varying the placement and strength of his spanks. Viktor’s arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself up, a sob wrenched its way out of his chest as a particularly hard hit landed on his sensitized skin. The click of the bottle of lube seemed deafening in the charged air. Another sob fell from his lips when Yuuri easily slid two fingers into him, immediately scissoring them open._ _

__“What would everyone say, if they could see you like this?” Yuuri asked, already easing a third finger in with the others. “Viktor Nikiforov, hero of Russia, on his knees and nearly gagging to be filled up.”_ _

__Viktor couldn’t form an answer. He could only cry out as Yuuri’s fingers thrust hard and fast into him, as his words settled over Viktor in a blanket of heat and hunger. Luckily Yuuri didn’t seem to need an answer._ _

__“What would they say if they knew what a desperate slut you are for your fiancée? If they could hear how you beg me and see how you lay yourself out for me in your pretty outfits?”_ _

__“Yuuuuri,” he moaned, long and low. “Zoloste, please, fuck me.”_ _

__“But I am fucking you, Vitya,” Yuuri cooed, voice cruel and fingers unyielding as the thrust into him with loud squelches of lube. “You need to be more specific.”_ _

__“Your cock,” Viktor whined, hips fucking back for more. “I need your cock, Yuuri, please.”_ _

__Yuuri groaned. “Good, Vitya,” he said, drawing his fingers out. Viktor shivered at the praise, his hole clenching around the sudden emptiness. Yuuri grabbed him by the thigh, lifting it to pull off one stocking before repeating the process with the other. His nails dragged down Viktor’s bared skin as he went, drawing out more desperate moans. He couldn’t quite hold back his needy whimpering as Yuuri shuffled up behind him, slick head prodding at his entrance._ _

__“Please, please, I— _ahhh _,” he cut off in a guttural cry as Yuuri sunk into him.___ _

____“No more begging now, Vitya,” Yuuri groaned as he slid fully into him. “I’ll take care of you.” He didn’t give Viktor time to respond or adjust, pulling roughly out then slamming back in, snapping his hips back and forth in a rhythm that was fast and hard and perfect. Viktor warbled out his name, rocking back to meet his thrusts, to get him as deep as possible. Yuuri’s hands seemed to be everywhere. Twisting in his hair and tugging with just the right pressure. Pushing up his camisole to rake nails down his back. Sliding under him to tug and twist at his nipples. Ghosting along his throat, circling it without applying any pressure. Giving Viktor everything he wanted as always. And all the while he fucked hard into Viktor, hitting him deep but avoiding that spot inside him._ _ _ _

____His lips and mouth traversed Viktor’s body too, sucking marks into his shoulders and kissing down his spine and whispering continuous praise into his skin._ _ _ _

____“So good, you’re so good for me. You pull me in so well, all hot and tight around my cock. Is this what you wanted, Vitya? Wanted me to spear you open until you fall apart?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes, yes,” Viktor chanted, flames licking at every inch of his body. The only thoughts that permeated the sweet fog filling his head was how good he felt, how he’d put his pleasure entirely in Yuuri’s hands and this was why. Yuuri always knew what he needed, even when he didn’t, and always gave it to him so enthusiastically. More words fell from his mouth unbidden, flowing freely as Yuuri took him higher and higher._ _ _ _

____“Solnyshko, lyubov moya, you feel so good. Yuuri, yes, fuck me, don’t stop,” he babbled. Yuuri moaned in response, hands gripping Viktor’s hips tight to bring him back harder onto his cock, tilting them to finally hit his prostate._ _ _ _

____He dropped to his elbows, fingers twisting in the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white as stars exploded behind his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Z-zoloste, Yuuri, please, say it again?” He begged, craning his head back to fix Yuuri with a watery gaze, praying he’d know what Viktor meant._ _ _ _

____“Say what again, Vitya?” He panted, voice firm but eyes soft, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his hips. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”_ _ _ _

____“Th-that I’m your slut,” he managed to gasp out, face flooding with warmth at having to say the word._ _ _ _

____Yuuri moaned at the request, meeting Viktor’s eyes in what could only be described as a mixture of hunger and adoration. “You are mine, aren’t you? My beautiful, perfect slut. You take me so well, always so beautiful when you’re getting fucked.”_ _ _ _

____Viktor was sobbing again, eyes fluttering closed as the words washed over him. He was so close, teetering on the edge as Yuuri fucked into him with abandon, slick slapping sounds filling the room along with Viktor’s cries and Yuuri’s addicting words._ _ _ _

____“That’s right, Vitya, let go for me. My needy slut, you’ve been so good. Come on, sweet thing, come from just my cock.” Viktor was helpless to obey. The instant the words left Yuuri’s mouth he was falling head first into orgasm, garbled moans falling from his mouth as overwhelming pleasure shot through every inch of his body. He spilled onto the sheets, hot ropes of cum spurting out of him as he ground back into Yuuri, fucking himself through his release. Yuuri worked him through it, whispering soft words of encouragement and pressing kisses into his back. Viktor clenched around him, sucking him in deep and with a quiet moan he was coming too, spilling hot and perfect inside him._ _ _ _

____He slumped bonelessly to the bed when the last of the aftershocks left him, one more weak moan escaping. Yuuri pulled out carefully, shushing him when he whined at the loss. He maneuvered them up the bed, settling Viktor on a pillow on his side and righting his clothes before sliding up behind him, arms wound protectively around him and nuzzling into the nape of his neck._ _ _ _

____“You did so well,” Yuuri murmured, pressing a kiss to his sweaty skin. “You were so perfect.”_ _ _ _

____Viktor hummed at the words, settling back into Yuuri and preening under his soft touches and reassurances._ _ _ _

____“So were you,” he rasped, voice rough from overuse. “My Yuuri, always taking such good care of me.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course,” Yuuri promised, arms squeezing momentarily tighter. They laid quietly for a few minutes, soaking each other up while Viktor floated slowly back down to earth. He smiled when he regained control of his muscles, satisfied despite the unexpected outcome of his plan._ _ _ _

____“I really expected you to bend me over the washing machine, but I’m not at all disappointed at how that went.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri groaned, burying his face in the crook of Viktor’s shoulder briefly before lifting his head to respond._ _ _ _

____“I was going to,” he said, not a bit ashamed or apologetic. “But then you weren’t wearing underwear and I didn’t have the patience to tease you.”_ _ _ _

____Viktor smiled triumphantly again. “I’ll have to wear this more often if it gets me what I want so easily.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri scoffed. “As if I can ever resist giving you exactly what you want.”_ _ _ _

____“As if you’d have it any other way.”_ _ _ _

____He felt Yuuri’s smile pressed to his skin then. “You got me there,” he admitted, leaning over him to press kisses all over his face, from forehead to cheeks to nose. Viktor squealed in delight, squirming onto his back and opening his arms for his fiancée to fall into. He would definitely be buying more skirts in the near future._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos truly keep me going and are endlessly appreciated. Find me occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
